


A Price To Pay

by shadowpyxy_pyxydust



Series: Many Lives, Many Selves, One Partner [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowpyxy_pyxydust/pseuds/shadowpyxy_pyxydust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the war between the Elementa and Humanity, between Valhalla and Gran Pulse, newly-instated Academy Director Hope Estheim discovers Pulse's darkest secret in a mysterious portfolio awaiting him in his new office. The information he uncovers reduces his wishes for peace and a rekindled friendship to a pile of ash. Director Estheim learns miracles are wishes that come with a price. In a moment of desperation, he decides the price he is willing to pay as he discovers the true desire of his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Price To Pay

**Author's Note:**

> Necessary information to make sense of the story:
> 
> 1\. Officially, years are demarcated as 'AF' for 'After Fall' as in XIII-2. The general public, the Academy, and all official documentation/correspondence use the AF dating system. Sanctum personnel and facilities use a different dating system in conjunction with or in lieu of the AF system on internal and private documentation/correspondence. This system is based on the current Primarch's last name (Example: "D" for "Dysley"), "R" for "Reign," followed by the year/month/date since the induction of the current Primarch. The current year is 1003 AF, or NR 11/3/6. A single year consists of 13 months of 28 days each (lunar months, basically). Hopefully, this will keep any potential confusion on the dates in the fic to a minimum.
> 
> 2\. A note on some terminology later in the story. “Tag ‘n’ Bag” is a military term used under very miserable circumstances - the ID and removal of a corpse. Known demographic data (name, age, etc) is written on the tag, and the tag is attached to (usually) the big toe. Then the body is placed into a body bag and zipped up for transport. I used this term deliberately to evoke a specific emotional reaction to the circumstances it’s attached to.
> 
> And the usual:  
> Statements in double quotes are speech, statements without quotes are thoughts, and single quotes are special based on their context (onomatopoeia, euphemism, quoting another, etc.).
> 
> For HopeRai Week 2015. Prompt: Post-apocalyptic AU

## Academy HQ, Academia, Gran Pulse

Striding quickly down the hall on the 353rd floor of the Academy, Hope spoke urgently to the dark haired man to his right. "We need to do this right, Rygdea. The Champion and Etro's Guardians are already laying waste to the outskirts of New Town. Caius and his forces are coming in from the other side of Cocoon's Pillar according to the Cavalry's intel. If we don't reach out to her...."

 

"I know, Hope. I don't fancy being caught between those two in any case." Rygdea's grin could cut glass. "Are you sure this Lightning is the one we should be dealing with, though?" At Hope's sharp glance, the former Cavalry captain felt compelled to justify the question. "Just wondering if you're a little too close to that situation." He paused to allow the Director to respond. When the younger man didn't, he continued, "Caius certainly has the power to decide this war one way or the other all by himself. We don't know what Etro wants in exchange for an armistice, and she's the one who's calling the shots for the Guardians and that Champion of hers." Reaching the central lift, both men entered. The older man selected the topmost floor before making a last comment, "I'm sure he understands the concept 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.'" His companion waited for the doors to close before speaking.

 

"I don't trust Caius. Period." Dark brows furrowed over sea green eyes. "He was Lightning's second until he went rogue a couple of years ago. He's been attacking targets in Valhalla and on Gran Pulse with no apparent pattern since." Hope lifted hard eyes as he drove his concern home while defending his desire to approach Etro's Champion instead. "He forswore the kind of oaths that no Elementa has breached in a thousand years or more. Without knowing WHY Caius Ballad broke his Guardian Oath to his Queen, I won't trust him."

 

Rygdea responded as the lift's doors opened onto the open floor plan of the 500th floor. "In the published formal declaration of war, Ambassador Villiers stated Valhalla's grievances were based on 'crimes against creation' and 'breach of treaty.' Maybe it has something to do with that."

 

The newly-instated Academy Director pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "That could easily be said of Etro as well." At the older man's nod, he let his hand drop to his side and exited the lift with purpose. _Frankly, I don't care_ _ **what**_ _Caius'_ _reasons are. Lightning is Etro's Champion and Chosen; she is the_ _ **only**_ _Elementa with the authority to negotiate a binding treaty in Etro's place._ Hope led Rygdea to his new office. The only closed-off room on the entire floor, it's central location protected it from outside dangers and made the sitting Director easily accessible to the other denizens of the floor—provided that person wanted to be available. Hope did not wish to be disturbed. Closing the door behind him, he first noticed his pristine desk. _**That**_ _won't last long._ Then he noticed the portfolio sitting conspicuously in the middle of it.

 

The silver-haired man stepped around the desk, sat, and pulled the portfolio closer. _What is this?_ He gazed quizzically at his companion. "Rygdea. Do you know what this is or who it's from?" Rygdea shook his head silently. Hope looked back down then pushed it aside. _It'll have to wait._ The Director looked back up toward his military liaison. "Who do you have approaching Etro's Champion?"

 

"A civilian pilot named Sazh Katzroy. Old Man Sazh can take care of himself, and he's not military. I thought that might make your Champion a bit more welcoming of the man." Rygdea smirked again at his superior's awkward silence. The older man met and became good friends with Hope's father, Bartholomew Estheim, when Hope was fourteen. The familiarity granted him insight into his usually impervious protégé. Much to Hope's discomfort, that knowledge included his connection with Lightning Farron. Taking pity on the younger man, Rygdea continued. "You might recognize his son's name better. Dajh Katzroy."

 

Hope grasped the verbal reprieve with alacrity. "Right. Wasn't he the first human to ever manifest magic without becoming l'Cie?" Rygdea nodded. "Water magic, if I recall correctly." Another nod from his companion. He murmured to himself, "I wonder how that's possible."

 

Rygdea noticed Hope's gaze turn hazy and unfocused, or rather focused on something no one else could see. "Hope! Let's stay on task, 'kay?" He stifled a laugh at his friend's son. _Kid will never change; head more in the clouds than on the ground. The Academy needs more like him._ His expression briefly turned grim before he smoothed it. _Too bad for us, the Sanctum always did value political machinations over visionaries._ Not for the first time since war erupted after a millennium of peace, Rygdea wondered if somehow, with no one noticing, Pulse was at fault. The Elementa had never struck him as particularly aggressive.

 

Silver hair whipped back and forth as Hope shook the half-formed hypotheses and thoughts away. "Right. Sorry. Let me know when Mr. Katzroy returns, if Caius breaches Academia's borders, or if the Guardians' magic begins to break physical laws here as it has elsewhere."

 

"Right-O." Rygdea gave Hope a smart salute that was only partially ruined by the crooked smile and wink he tossed the younger man's way. "I'll keep you posted on all developments." Sharply turning on his heel as Hope shook his head at the older man's antics, Rygdea left.

 

"First things first...." The young Director reached out and pulled the portfolio toward him. An uneasy feeling, one that left him nauseous and his palms sweaty, washed over him. After two false starts, he opened the file and began to read.

 

 

> _**924 AF, Dysley Reign - 3rd year/3rd month/25th day, Annouska Nabaat - Lead Scientist** _
> 
> _**Project** _ **Extraction** _**, Sanctum Laboratory** _ **Elfynndu**
> 
> _**Test Subject** _ _: Alpha_
> 
> _**Race** _ _: Elementa_
> 
> _**Primary Element Affiliation** _ _: Fire_
> 
> _**Gender** _ _: Male_
> 
> _**Height** _ _: 5'6"_
> 
> _**Weight** _ _: 123 lbs._
> 
> _**Age** _ _: Mid-teens_
> 
> _**Appearance** _ _: cobalt hair, black eyes, pale skin_
> 
> _**Means of Recruitment** _ _: A PSICOM retrieval unit was dispatched immediately upon detection of an unrecognized Elementa life signature stepping out of the rift 3.26 miles east of New Eden's outskirts (DR 3/2/6). The team successfully apprehended their target with minimal injuries to all parties and returned to base._
> 
> _**Preliminary Testing Results** _ _: The subject has been tested with all known Elementa affiliations to determine strength and versatility in each. Strength is the primary variable while versatility is secondary. Fire is the subject's primary element. His strength is moderate with maximum versatility. The subject's weakest element is Dark. Strength is negligible with low versatility. Subject ranks in other elements as follows: Earth-moderate/moderate, Lightning-moderate/low, Air-moderate/low, Holy-low/high, Ice-low/low, Water-negligible/moderate._
> 
> _..._
> 
> _**DR 3/4/11** _ _: Today we saw some success with this test subject. The tests were designed to evaluate the extent to which Subject Alpha can use two or more elements at the same time. To this end the evaluation began with the subject confronting two beasts with the same elemental weaknesses (Ice and Water - leyaks) and two beasts with weak/absorb qualities to the same element (Air - rangda (absorb), amphisbaena (weak))._
> 
> _As expected, the subject had difficulty with the leyaks as the subject is not particularly gifted with the beast's elemental weaknesses; the beasts were killed in 3 minutes, 18 seconds. After a 15 minute rest and meal break, the subject confronted the rangda and amphisbaena. The subject defeated the amphisbaena in 2 minutes, 3 seconds. The rangda was defeated in 2 minutes, 26 seconds. Total battle time was 4 minutes, 29 seconds. Subject's magical reservoir was depleted to minimum detection levels._
> 
> _Next tests will commence as soon as subject's reservoir regenerates; expected timetable is two days. Variables to be tested include sleep deprivation, injury, beasts with elemental resistances, and beasts with no weaknesses at all._
> 
> _Next tests to be designed and submitted for approval: Protecting another, difficult terrain, beasts with a pre-condition before taking damage._
> 
>  
> 
> _**926 AF, Dysley Reign - 5th year/1st month/2nd day, Clarice Rosch - Lead Scientist** _
> 
> _**Project** _ **Extraction** _**, Sanctum Laboratory** _ **Dynnol**
> 
> _**Test Subject** _ _: Zeta_
> 
> _**Race** _ _: Elementa_
> 
> _**Primary Element Affiliation** _ _: Ice, Holy_
> 
> _**Gender** _ _: Female_
> 
> _**Height** _ _: 5'3"_
> 
> _**Weight** _ _: 118 lbs._
> 
> _**Age** _ _: Late thirties_
> 
> _**Appearance** _ _: red hair, blue eyes, fair skin_
> 
> _**Means of Recruitment** _ _: Subject Zeta came to New Eden searching for treatment of an unknown disorder. She was admitted into the Academy's satellite medical facility for testing DR 4/11/6. Per Subject Zeta's official records signed by Sanctum physician Dr. Kiry Napoli, she died of the disorder on DR 4/12/18. Per the traditions of her people, her body was cremated and her ashes returned to Valhalla for interment. Subject Zeta entered Sanctum Laboratory's_ Project Extraction _records DR 4/12/20. The unknown disorder was a discordance with her magical energies caused by living too close to a rift. Subject has been successfully transferred from Lab_ Elfynndu _near New Eden's rift to Lab_ Dynnol _to resolve the anomaly affecting her._
> 
> _**Preliminary Testing Results** _ _: The subject has been tested with all known Elementa affiliations to determine strength and versatility in each. Strength is the primary variable while versatility is secondary. Subject Zeta is the first subject discovered with two primary elements - Ice and Holy. Her strength is high with high versatility in both. The subject's weakest element is Earth. Strength is low with moderate versatility. Subject ranks in other elements as follows: Lightning-moderate/maximum, Dark-moderate/moderate, Air-moderate/low, Water-low/maximum, Fire-low/high._
> 
> _..._
> 
> _**DR 5/13/8** _ _: Today Subject Zeta was placed in isolation. This marks the fourth time in the 12 months and 6 days she's been at Lab_ Dynnol _that isolation has become necessary. Primarch Dysley has decreed that should a fifth isolation period become necessary in the next 3 years, Subject Zeta's contributions to this Project be terminated._

 

A stunned Hope sifted through the numerous papers included in the mysterious portfolio. _What were they_ _**doing** _ _? Why weren't they_ _**stopped** _ _?! They_ _**were** _ _stopped. Right?_ The subject's identifiers and experimentation dates jumped out at him. Five more in 938 AF. Another fifteen by 943 AF. Twenty taken in 962 AF. Nearly another one hundred taken by 977 AF. One hundred twenty taken by 990 AF. An average of eight to ten taken in the years 992 AF, 993 AF, 994 AF.... _They_ _**accelerated** _ _their kidnappings and experiments?! No wonder the Elementa declared war on us._ The list of captives slowed to a trickle once the war started in 997 AF. The last captive in the portfolio was taken in 1001 AF. There was no data for several years between the earliest entry in 924 AF and the last entry in 1001 AF.

 

"Who **authorized** this?" Hope startled himself out of his appalled bewilderment when he spoke aloud. Jumping a bit in his seat and quickly scanning his office as if Caius, Etro, or (Maker forbid) Lightning could walk through walls to get to him, he forcefully calmed himself down. Refocusing on the damning evidence in front of him, he pulled the reports dated 990 AF and later for further study. Methodically and with a growing knot in his stomach, Director Estheim delved into Pulse's best kept secret only to find it was also the Academy's darkest stain....

 

 

> _**996 AF, Nabaat Reign - 4th year/13th month/25th day, Jihl Nabaat - Lead Scientist, Alyssa Zaidelle - Academy Liaison** _
> 
> _**Project** _ **Util** **itarian** _**, Sanctum Laboratory** _ **Wythnol**
> 
> _**Test Subject** _ _: 626_
> 
> _**Race** _ _: Elementa_
> 
> _**Primary Element Affiliation** _ _: Water_
> 
> _**Gender** _ _: Female_
> 
> _**Height** _ _: 5'4"_
> 
> _**Weight** _ _: 108 lbs._
> 
> _**Age** _ _: Late teens_
> 
> _**Appearance** _ _: pink hair, blue eyes, fair skin_
> 
> _**Means of Recruitment** _ _: Subject 626 voluntarily entered Academy grounds during the Rifting Celebrations in Academia as a minor member of Valhalla's delegation on NR 4/9/3. She was apprehended in a restricted area by PSICOM forces and transported to Sanctum Lab_ Wythnol _on NR 4/9/4. Valhalla's ambassador, Snow Villiers, approached Director Zaidelle's staff and inquired into Subject 626's whereabouts. He was suspicious that Subject 626 would wander off without a word. He could not refute her tendency to wander into historically significant areas on her own, nor could he refute that she was fascinated by Gran Pulse history, the plethora of historically significant sites in Academia's immediate environs, or the inherent dangers of wandering off alone despite Academia's security measures. Queen Etro sent her Champion, Lightning Farron, and the Guardian, Caius Ballad, to Academia in an effort to aid search and rescue efforts on NR 4/9/12. They returned to Valhalla on NR 4/11/16. Subject 626 has since been declared 'Missing.' In a deviation from standard protocols, Subject 626's testing commenced on NR 4/12/2, nearly three months after her arrival at SL_ Wythnol _, because of the sensitive nature of the Champion's and Guardian's presence in Academia._
> 
> _**Preliminary Testing Results** _ _: The subject has been tested with all known Elementa affiliations to determine strength and versatility in each. Strength is the primary variable while versatility is secondary. Water is the subject's primary element. Her strength is the highest on record with this element. She possesses maximum versatility. The subject's weakest element is Holy. Strength is low with negligible versatility. Subject ranks in other elements as follows: Fire-high/high, Dark-high/moderate, Lightning-high/moderate, Earth-moderate/moderate, Air-low/low, Ice-low/low._
> 
> _..._
> 
> _**NR 5/2/1** _ _: Subject 626 remains completely depleted of power. Her magical reservoir does not register on any equipment, experimental or otherwise, created to detect an Elementa's power, strength, or versatility. The aquifer cleansing and replenishment completed on 4/13/27 was a success with a possible added benefit: Successful infusion of an Elementa's elemental affiliation and abilities into a human. While Primarch Nabaat and Director Zaidelle are displeased with the loss of Subject 626's abilities, they are both intrigued by the possibilities at the creation of Subject H1. Unfortunately, Subject H1 is a child and the involved parent is less than willing to grant the Academy, Sanctum, or PSICOM access to him. The other parent is deceased. Contingency plans are being assessed._
> 
> _Subject 626 will be held for monitoring until such time as her abilities return or her death. Her status in Valhalla, which was unknown at the time of capture, makes her release untenable due to the impracticality of plausible deniability on the part of the Sanctum and the Academy._

 

Hope's eyes popped wide at the former Director's, his former assistant's, duplicity. _What?! This was immediately following Alyssa's induction as Director of the Academy! She_ _**knew** _ _about this? And she included a_ _child_ _in this... this..._ _**abomination** _ _?! Light was involved. How? Just investigating? Or something more?_ Bracing himself for what awaited him in the following pages, Director Estheim turned to the next page marked 'Subject H1.'

 

 

> _**997 AF, Nabaat Reign - 5th year/1st month/2nd day, Jihl Nabaat - Lead Scientist, Alyssa Zaidelle - Academy Liaison** _
> 
> _**Project** _ **Infusion** _**, Sanctum Laboratory** _ **Wythnol**
> 
> _**Test Subject** _ _: H1_
> 
> _**Race** _ _: Human_
> 
> _**Primary Element Affiliation** _ _: Water_
> 
> _**Gender** _ _: Male_
> 
> _**Height** _ _: 3'8"_
> 
> _**Weight** _ _: 42 lbs._
> 
> _**Age** _ _: 6 yrs, 3 mths, 4 dys_
> 
> _**Appearance** _ _: brown hair, brown eyes, brown skin_
> 
> _**Means of Recruitment** _ _: Subject H1 was an unforeseen result of Subject 626's cleansing and replenishing of Academia's largest aquifer on NR 4/13/27 after PSICOM and Sanctum weapons experiments depleted and polluted the underground body of water. Subject H1 accidentally wandered into the cordoned off area nearest the Grand Avenue facilities entrance and was exposed to Subject 626's most powerful magics. Shortly thereafter, Subject H1 began exhibiting magical ability. His father was amenable to testing initially. Once Subject H1's potential was ascertained, his father rebuffed the request by PSICOM and the Academy for further testing. Current law does not allow for detention of a minor contrary to parental consent unless a crime has been committed. After being removed from the testing facility by his father, Subject H1's whereabouts are currently unknown._
> 
> _**Preliminary Testing Results** _ _: The subject has been tested with all known Elementa affiliations to determine strength and versatility in each. Strength is the primary variable while versatility is secondary. Water is the subject's primary element. His strength is moderate with low versatility. The subject's weakest element is Dark. Strength is negligible with negligible versatility. Subject ranks in other elements as follows: Lightning-moderate/negligible, Holy-low/moderate, Fire-low/low, Air-low/low, Earth-negligible/low, Ice-negligible/low. These are expected to change as Subject H1 matures and learns to harness his abilities._
> 
> ...
> 
> _**NR 5/1/22** _ _: Without further testing Subject H1's potential is unclear, and the method by which Subject 626's abilities transferred cannot be ascertained. It is unknown if a transfer of abilities between Elementa and Humans can be completed reliably or into a human adult._
> 
> _Subject H1's parent has refused further testing. Citing the child's health and education, Subject H1's parent has removed him from PSICOM, Sanctum, and Academy control. Their current whereabouts are unknown. One possible lead ends with the Cavalry and a Captain Rygdea. Two options to resolve this issue are currently being debated: An infiltration team meant to apprehend Subject H1 while neutralizing all other interested parties or a means of distant surveillance to monitor Subject H1's development with retrieval as an option at a later date should it prove necessary or desirable._

 

 _They're targeting everyone they deem a threat to their experiments or whom they wish to make subjects in their experiments._ Hope felt his expression harden with anger. "No wonder the Sanctum butted their noses into Academy internal politics. If Nabaat could gain the support of Gran Pulse's ruling body, there would be no power on Pulse to stop her." For the first time since he'd found out Alyssa had been made Director instead of him despite his position as Director of Team Alpha at the time, Hope felt anger and betrayal wash through him. A deep, shuddering breath allowed him to think a bit more clearly. _I need to calm down. Alyssa isn't here now; I am. How can I fix this?_ He read further into the Academy's misdeeds under former Director Zaidelle. "I might as well know everything I need to apologize for and make right... If I can make it right at all."

 

 

> _**Memo 537: Status Update - NR 4/10/28 meeting** _
> 
> _**Date: 996 AF, Nabaat Reign - 4th year/12th month/8th day,** _
> 
> _**To: Jihl Nabaat - PSICOM Lead Scientist and Sanctum Primarch, Yaag Rosch - PSICOM Military Director, Alyssa Zaidelle - Academy Director** _
> 
> _**RE: Project** _ **Acquisition** _**, PSICOM Unit** _ **Tag 'n' Bag**
> 
> _Good day Primarch Nabaat, Director Rosch, and Director Zaidelle. Per the initial assessment of needs, means, and targets, the following Elementa have been selected for recruitment. Please refer to Code AlphaOmega for transcribing purposes._
> 
> _**Targets** _ _: VC:LF, VD:SV, G:CB, G:OYF, S:ODV, P:PNY_
> 
> _**Analysis** _ _: Our preliminary review of these Elementa's known abilities, Pulsian law, and Valhallan diplomatic protocols has determined that targets ODV and PNY will be the easiest to acquire. Their duties require they be available to any and all visitors. Some circumstances even require ODV and PNY to be alone with the supplicant requesting their aid. PSICOM forces can use this quirk of Valhallan culture to actively recruit them._
> 
> _ODV's and PNY's recruitment will trigger a response from CB and OYF. The Academy's ambassador will have to move quickly to avoid an immediate escalation of current tensions due to the success of Projects_ Extraction, Utilitarian, _and_ Infusion _. Allies within the diplomatic corps can use this opportunity to lure CB and OYF to Cocoon's Pillar for apprehension by PSICOM forces before either go rogue. Our analysis shows that the G's loyalty to the Valhallan crown is tenuous at best if their charges' safety is believed to be compromised. This is particularly true of CB. A conservative timeline for CB's and OYF's likely responses shows their recruitment must be successfully completed within 78 hours of ODV's and PNY's capture._
> 
> _VC:LF and VD:SV will require a more subtle and cautious approach. Subject 626 is intimately tied to both. It is recommended that this connection be leveraged individually to draw first SV then LF into a position where their capture is a foregone conclusion. LF did not become the Chosen of Etro for any reason less than her prowess on the battlefield and shrewdness in the political arena. SV is no less formidable._
> 
> _It is strongly recommended that PSICOM forces avoid a direct confrontation with G:CB, G:OYF, VC:LF, and VD:SV._
> 
> _**Known Elemental Affiliations** _ _: Strength is the primary variable while versatility is secondary. Findings are preliminary in nature and may change upon testing. Research was conducted via historical and public records review, direct observation of subjects in combat and noncombat settings, review of digital recordings, and interviews with those intimately familiar with the subjects and their capabilities._
> 
> **VC:LF** _\- Lightning, maximum/high; Dark, high/high; Water, moderate/moderate; Fire, moderate/moderate; Holy, moderate/low; Ice, low/moderate; Air, low/low; Earth, low/negligible._
> 
> **VD:SV** _\- Ice, maximum/high; Dark, high/high; Earth, moderate/high; Water, moderate/moderate; Holy, low/low; Air, low/negligible; Lightning, negligible/negligible; Fire, negligible/negligible_
> 
> **G:OYF** _\- Dark, maximum/high; Air, high/low; Water, high/low; Fire, moderate/low; Ice, moderate/low; Lightning, moderate/low; Earth, moderate/low; Holy, low/low_
> 
> **S:OVD** _\- Earth, maximum/high; Dark, high/high; Holy, high/high; Fire, high/moderate; Ice, high/moderate; Lightning, moderate/moderate; Water, moderate/moderate; Air, moderate/moderate_
> 
> _***** _ **G:CB** _\- Dark, high/maximum; Fire, high/high; Holy, high/moderate; Lightning, moderate/low; Earth, low/moderate; Air, low/moderate; Ice, low/negligible; Water, low/negligible_
> 
> _***** _ **P:PNY** _\- Water, high/moderate; Air, moderate/high; Dark, moderate/moderate; Holy, moderate/moderate; Earth, low/low; Lightning, negligible/negligible; Ice, negligible/negligible; Fire, negligible/negligible_
> 
>  
> 
> _***** _ _These Elementa appear to possess affiliations with elements heretofore unidentified. Recruitment and testing are needed to ascertain what those affiliations are. The secondary goal is to assess other Elementa in the_ Extraction _,_ Utilitiarian _,_ Infusion _, and_ Acquisition _Projects on these affiliations._

 

"What do all of these codes mean?" Hope shuffled through the few unread papers remaining. _Ah! Here we go...Code AlphaOmega._ Silver head bent over the small print on the paper as jade eyes scanned the sheet for the information he needed to finish piecing the puzzle together. "Right. Before the colon the letters represent political affiliation or social position. After the colon the letters are individual's initials." Hope shook his head slightly. "Not particularly original." His chuckle was less amused and more disparaging at PSICOM's encrypting technique. _C is Champion. D is Diplomat. G is Guardian. P is Prophet/ess. S is Speaker. V is Valhalla. Let's read the next memo and see what I can glean there._

 

 

> _**Memo 564: Status Update - Project Acquisition** _
> 
> _**Date: 997 AF, Nabaat Reign - 5th year/7th month/1st day,** _
> 
> _**To: Jihl Nabaat - PSICOM Lead Scientist and Sanctum Primarch, Yaag Rosch - PSICOM Military Director, Alyssa Zaidelle - Academy Director** _
> 
> _**RE: Project** _ **Acquisition** _**, PSICOM Unit** _ **Tag 'n' Bag**
> 
> _Good day Primarch Nabaat, Director Rosch, and Director Zaidelle. Per your direction a review of Project Acquisition and its chances for success was conducted from 5/4/26-5/6/14._
> 
> _**Findings** __: Due to the eruption of hostilities between Gran Pulse and Valhalla, it has been determined that the most recent draft of Project_ Acquisition _be scrapped._
> 
> _**Recommendation** _ _: The project should be revisited once a pattern of attack for Valhallan forces under the command of VC:LF, G:CB, and G:OYF has been determined. Once a plausible means of recruitment can be fleshed out with that information, Project_ Acquisition _can be restarted._

 

Hope took a data pad from the top drawer of his new desk. Quickly booting it up, he reviewed all the information he had in front of him on the code. "Ok. If V is Valhalla, and D is Diplomat, that should indicate a member of the Valhallan Diplomatic Corps." The young man quickly tapped into the Academy's database on known Valhallan personnel having direct contact with the Academy's Diplomatic Corps. "Hmmm." He scrolled down to the 'S' section. "Sabine... No, her name's Bellamy. Serge... No, his name's Nadon. Snow... That's it! Snow Villiers."

 

Hope entered search parameters for 'Valhalla, Guardian, Champion' into the data pad. He then selected 'Current Valhalla Guardians.' Quickly scanning the list a name caught his attention. "Caius. Ballad." An incredulous huff escaped him once he realized there wasn't another Guardian on the entire list with the initials CB. "They were targeting Caius Ballad for 'recruitment?' That would've succeeded...Not." He took another breath before searching for the person with OYF initials. "Oerba Yun Fang. A dragoon. Summons a Bahamut like Caius...Sort of. Commands her own unit similar to the Cavalry under the command of Champion Lightning Farron."

 

With hands only slightly shaky, the young Director went back to his search results and selected 'Current Valhalla Champions.' _Please don't be the only one. Please._ His eyes squeezed tight as the screen finished loading. He forced himself to look again just to be sure. All entries on the list read 'deceased' except one—Champion of Valhalla, Chosen of Etro, Lightning Farron.

 

"They were going after Lightning. And she's the only Champion left. The only one capable of commanding Etro's Guardians. The only one left on Gran Pulse able to end the war." Hope placed his head in his hands and his elbows on his desk. He then concentrated on calming his breathing and heart rate. _Not Lightning._ _**Never** _ _Lightning._ Eyes resembling shards of green glass more than the soft green of a sunlit sea glared into the desk. "I'll destroy them first."

 

Memories from a more innocent time rolled over him...

 

 

> **Flashback: 990 AF, Crescent Beach, New Palumpolum**
> 
> He stood watching the sunset as the surf rippled over his bare feet. Hope often came down to the beach from his family's high rise along the cliffs. It provided him a peaceful, solitary place to just be so long as he came at dawn or dusk. However, tonight he wasn't alone. His mother's voice still echoed in his ears, 'Don't be out too late, Hope. We leave for New Bodhum in the morning.'
> 
>  
> 
> _Like I care. I bet dad won't be able to make it regardless of his promises._ Hope tensed in response to his thoughts. Taking a deep breath, he tried to release his frustration along with his breath. As he calmed down he felt increasingly guilty. _If the trip will make Mom happy, I need to try to enjoy it, too._
> 
>  
> 
> "It's just not fair." Hope dug at a half-buried shell with his toes. "Why can't it just be us? Dad's too busy with the Sanctum. All. The. Time." The shell finally came loose from the wet sand and lodged itself just under his toenail. "OW!" The fourteen year old quickly sat where he was; an incoming wave ruined his clothes in the process. Holding his foot and biting back tears he contemplated the many ways in which the Universe was against him. He was unceremoniously pulled from his sulking by a mischievous voice from behind him.
> 
>  
> 
> "What'd you do that for?" Hope's head snapped around to glare at the intruder. He was met with a pink haired, blue eyed girl about his age, give or take a couple of years, dressed in black. She was standing closer to him than he expected. His green eyes widened in surprise.
> 
>  
> 
> _Where'd she come from?_ He tried to cover his discomfort as she circled around to stand between him and the last of the fading light. "What do you care?"
> 
>  
> 
> "Never said I did. I just thought Pulsians were more graceful than that." She spun to face him. "Or are you special?"
> 
>  
> 
> Hope felt his face flush and a scowl settle into place. He continued to glare at the intrusive girl. Trying to copy her careless attitude, he snapped back, "Never said I was." He pulled his foot closer so he could see how far the shell went before it got stuck. The boy wanted nothing more than for her to disappear, or have the beach open up and swallow him whole. _Really, either will do._
> 
>  
> 
> "Never said you were what? Graceful? Or special?" Hope found himself glaring at her again. For her part, she simply covered her mouth as she laughed at him, eyes dancing. He shook his head and turned his attention back to his toe. The girl approached him again and crouched down to look for herself. "Hey, what'd you do there?" As she got a decent look at the problem, she continued in a softer tone, "That's not good." Hope pulled his foot away as she reached for it.
> 
>  
> 
> "Of course it's not good! The shell's stuck under my toenail, and it hurts like crazy." He batted her hands away as she reached for his foot again. "Just leave it! I need to take the shell out so I can get home."
> 
>  
> 
> "So why don't you let me help you instead of being a big baby?" She reached out, grabbed his ankle, and pulled his foot toward her faster than he could blink.
> 
>  
> 
> "Hey!" Hope pulled against her hold with no success. "Let me go!"
> 
>  
> 
> The girl gave him a hard look. "No. Now be still." Her presence was suddenly so commanding and unlike the impishness she'd displayed before, Hope found himself obeying her. As he settled down, her grasp gentled. The girl maneuvered his foot into her lap to stabilize it. She poked and prodded at the shell and his toe. With every hiss or flinch of pain, the girl's expression became more troubled.
> 
>  
> 
> Finally she finished her inspection. "Well, it's not as bad as it could be." She looked up at him. "But there's no way you should walk on that foot right now, shell or no shell."
> 
>  
> 
> "So, what? I should sit here all night and wait to be rescued tomorrow while my Mom worries herself sick?" Hope folded his arms across his chest and stared hard at her. "Not going to happen."
> 
>  
> 
> Snorting a laugh, the girl smiled at him again. "Did I say you had to play the princess and wait for a knight in shining armor?"
> 
>  
> 
> "I am NOT a princess!" Her entire face lit up as she laughed at his indignant expression. Hope shook away the corresponding fuzziness that invaded his mind at the sudden change in her demeanor. _This is ridiculous. She's a_ _**brat** _ _._
> 
>  
> 
> "Never said you were." She examined their surroundings carefully. Then she contemplated him seriously for several more moments. Apparently coming to a decision, she spoke again. "Name's Lumina, by the way. Thought you should know."
> 
>  
> 
> Startled, he stuttered, "O-okay. I'm Hope." He paused as his brows crinkled in confusion. "Why did you think I should know?"
> 
>  
> 
> Lumina's gaze turned so bland her biting tone caught him by surprise. "Because it's polite to introduce yourself to people you just met."
> 
>  
> 
> Sheepishly, he said, "Oh. Right."
> 
>  
> 
> "And because...." With that little warning, Lumina tightened her hold on Hope's foot to keep him still and pulled the shell from beneath his toenail.
> 
>  
> 
> "OW! Lumina!" The silver haired boy tried to pull his foot away again to no avail. "Let me go!"
> 
>  
> 
> "I'm not done yet." With another furtive scan of their surroundings, Lumina placed her free hand over Hope's foot. A green glow surrounded her hand and flowed into him for a few seconds. When she was done, she released him. Looking at him challengingly and with a smug grin on her face she continued what she'd been saying, "...You should know the names of those who help you."
> 
>  
> 
> Hope looked from his companion to his foot and back again. The pain was gone, and there wasn't any blood or anything indicating his injury. There wasn't even the ghostly sensation of the shell embedded beneath his toenail. _She's an_ _**Elementa** _ _? And she healed me_ _?_ He stuttered a few times before he could push the words he wanted to say more than anything through his lips. "Umm. Thank you. Really." Hope noticed the faint blush on her cheeks as the sun finally set beneath the waves.
> 
>  
> 
> She shrugged carelessly as she looked away. "No problem." Lumina stood abruptly and dusted herself off. "You can go now if you like. Your toe's fine."
> 
>  
> 
> As she turned to walk away, Hope impulsively reached out and grasped her hand. She spun to face him, eyes widening in shock. Her side ponytail flicked him on the nose as he leaned back not-quite out of range. Still holding her hand, Hope asked, "Will you be in New Palumpolum long?"
> 
>  
> 
> Lumina's eyes widened further before she gathered herself to answer. "Ummm. I don't know. I kind of come and go whenever."
> 
>  
> 
> "Oh." Hope looked bashfully over her shoulder and out to sea. He released her hand embarrassed that the action was so difficult. He felt something thin and hard hit him on his forehead. "Hey!" Another glare pulled his brows together as his attention shifted back to the girl before him. "What was that for?"
> 
>  
> 
> She sassily responded, "Oh. Nothing. Just thought I'd bring you back to this world from wherever your mind wandered off to."
> 
>  
> 
> "My mind didn't wander. I was thinking."
> 
>  
> 
> "Oh, yeah. About what?"
> 
>  
> 
> That innocent question brought Hope up short. He **had** been thinking about how nice it would be to spend time with someone who treated him like he was normal. His dad's connections to the Sanctum and his own ambition to join the Academy placed the family in an unusual sort of limbo. Most of the neighborhood kids avoided him or teased him for being associated with either organization depending on their families' own affiliation. This left him without many friends. _Might as well ask. Won't hurt, right?_
> 
>  
> 
> Hope faced her fully. "I'd really like to hang out with you again." He offered a shy smile as he wriggled his toes in the sand. "This time without the need for first aid."
> 
>  
> 
> Her brows arched under her bangs. Flustered she looked down and brushed at her skirt again. "Ummm. Yeah. Sure." She looked back toward him. "When?" A teasing smile quirked her lips up at an odd angle. "You know, so I know when to return here."
> 
>  
> 
> Hope's smile grew. "Well. I'm going on a family vacation for a few days." He quickly tabulated the time in his head. "Say, a week from now? In the morning this time, though."
> 
>  
> 
> "Yep. Don't keep me waiting." With that parting shot, she sashayed down the wet strand and faded into the darkness.
> 
>  
> 
> _**Nine Days Later, Crescent Beach, New Palumpolum...** _
> 
> Hope limped down to the beach long before the sun was due to rise. He found an alcove of rocks and beach grass to place between himself and the cityscape behind him. He settled on to the sand so he also had cover from anyone on the main beach. He pulled his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around his legs. Tears streamed down his cheeks. _Mom. Why? It's not fair..._
> 
>  
> 
> Thickly he murmured the words he wished his father would say. "I'm s-s-soo s-sorry. I'm s-s-sorry, M-mom." Sobbing, the boy lost himself to memories of New Bodhum and the terrorist attack that cost his mother her life.
> 
>  
> 
> The authorities, Guardians of Valhalla and Sanctum PSICOM together, pieced together what happened. Someone sabotaged the fireworks, and several dropped down amongst the crowds instead of arching up into the sky. Nora Estheim pushed Hope to the ground and threw herself on top of him. While still injured from the blast, his mother's actions saved the fourteen year old's life. Nora, however, wasn't so lucky. Along with many others, she died at the scene.
> 
>  
> 
> All Hope could remember was watching the display, the smell of gunpowder and people, screams, the ground beneath him, the explosion, his mother's heavy weight, and embers and ash scattering everywhere.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope had no idea how long he'd been sitting there when he felt a gentle, petite hand brush through his hair. The sky was lightening behind him when it was dark before although the sun hadn't quite risen yet. _Probably been a couple of hours, then._
> 
>  
> 
> "You ok?" Lumina's concerned expression swam into focus as he lifted his head and looked over his shoulder. Hope wiped the residual tears from his eyes and cheeks.
> 
>  
> 
> Turning sullen at the question, he muttered, "Do I **look** ok?"
> 
>  
> 
> Lumina's eyes flashed with emotion before she adopted her typical devil-may-care attitude. "Don't know. Last time I saw you, you were yelling about a shell in your toe. Now you're hurt again, and crying. Seems to be normal for you." She came around and sat beside him. They watched the horizon where the sea met the sky as the day moved closer to sunrise in silence.
> 
>  
> 
> At first, indignant anger rose under the adolescent's skin, making him feel hot. As he calmed, though, Hope felt the guilt creep in from the contrast between his words and her actions. _She doesn't know what happened._ He glanced sidelong at the girl beside him. _She could've just left me to my misery, and she didn't. Do I really want her to go? I've been holed up in the house for the last two days, and before that it was the hospital._ He decided to get his mind off his mother by focusing on his companion.
> 
>  
> 
> "Hey, Lumina." Hope looked sincerely at her.
> 
>  
> 
> "Hmmm?" Lumina didn't bother to look in his direction. She remained focused on the horizon.
> 
>  
> 
> _How can I apologize if she won't look at me?_ An idea struck Hope. Remembering her instantaneous attention when he grabbed her hand before, he reached out and gently took her hand in his.
> 
>  
> 
> As he surmised, the pink haired girl whipped her head around and gazed at him with something akin to shock. Before she could say anything, Hope spoke first. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." He smiled a little when she blinked at him. "I'm glad you're here."
> 
>  
> 
> Coming to herself at the sight of his smile, Lumina shrugged his apology aside. "Don't worry about it." The girl's mischievous side coming to the fore, she continued, "Besides, there's something else you should apologize for more."
> 
>  
> 
> Hope let go of her hand. "What's that?" He placed his cheek on his arms which were resting on his upraised knees. Looking at her while she maintained her silence and a mysterious half-smile that piqued his curiosity, her parting words from their first meeting occurred to him, 'Don't keep me waiting...'. _She can't mean that! I mean, I was in the hospital. She couldn't possibly hold that against me._
> 
>  
> 
> "You said you wouldn't need any healing. And here you are...," aqua blue eyes stared directly into jade green eyes, "...broken and bandaged again." Her smile widened into a cocky grin. "Maybe you **do** need a knight in shining armor to watch over you...." Pausing for a moment, her smile took on a devilish edge. She let one word break the silence. "Princess."
> 
>  
> 
> Hope decided right then and there he **never** wanted to hear that word from her in relation to himself ever again. The boy buried his face in his arms. "I am NOT a princess!" His only answer was her tinkling laughter.
> 
> **End Flashback**

 

Hope shook off the not-quite melancholy memories. Standing, he approached the east-facing wall and tapped the far left panel. An aerial image of New Town appeared taking up three fourths of the wall. He could see Valhalla's forces streaming through the streets towards the Central Bridge area. His own security forces were gathered on the western-most plaza. Private citizens were being pulled from their homes and businesses and taken to the southwestern plaza. The shimmering glow of what the Elementa called Chaos was washing over the buildings. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary yet.

 

A flash of gleaming steel and white near Academia's security forces caught Hope's eye. He zoomed the image to that spot. An incredulous snort escaped him when he recognized her - Lightning. A wry grin spread across his face. _Knight in shining armor, huh. Who knew?_ He spoke aloud as he brushed his fingers across her image, "I'm still not a princess."

 

Hope's thoughts drifted back to the memories of his worst and best summer thirteen years ago. Lumina, now known as Lightning, had gotten him through the worst of the aftermath of his mother's death. _It's crazy. All we did was sit on the beach silently most of the time._ Her presence, even her outrageousness, comforted him on a fundamental level. _Can we fix this now? Together?_ He had no answer; everything rested with her.

 

Hope returned to his desk. He gathered the papers and placed them back in the portfolio in date order. He then settled in to wait. _Should be any time now._ Another perusal of the image on the eastern wall showed a man dressed in a green pilot's uniform being escorted to Lightning by a tall woman in blue. _Must be Mr. Katzroy, the pilot Rygdea told me about. And she must be the Oerba Yun Fang from the datalog and reports._

 

Hope held his breath; how Valhalla's Champion received the Academy's new emissary could kill any chance of peace. _They were both targeted by Nabaat and Alyssa. If they_ _**know** _ _that...._ He exhaled softly as he saw the woman in plate mail listening to the man. Lightning issued orders to a large man with flaming red hair while the woman in blue gave orders to a smaller woman with black hair wielding the largest gun he'd seen yet. Then Valhalla's Champion and the woman in blue turned and followed Sazh.

 

Another smile appeared. _They're coming. We can do this._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 The wait was agonizing. After arranging three seats close together in his office, Hope alternately paced, sat at his desk and fiddled with the portfolio, scanned the datapad, and turned the wall screen on and off. The only useful bit of his anxious behavior was that he saw Caius' forces were still approaching but not yet within Academia's borders. He'd reached to turn the image off when he heard a knock.

 

Video wall forgotten, Hope spun to face the door as Rygdea opened it to reveal himself, Mr. Katzroy, Lightning, and the presumed Oerba Yun Fang. He felt dazzled at Lightning's sudden appearance despite expecting her, and it had little to do with the blinding white half-skirt made of feathers or the gleaming armor. Rygdea's voice snapped him out of his daze.

 

"Per your request, Director Estheim. Champion Lightning Farron, Chosen of Etro, and Oerba Yun Fang, Guardian of Valhalla's Speaker, have agreed to meet with you to discuss the terms of an armistice."

 

The woman in blue glared at the military escort. "Just Fang. Adding Oerba Yun is like me calling you Academia Cavalry Rygdea."

 

Rygdea simply rolled his eyes and shot her a wink and a grin. "Whatever you say." He then drawled, "Fang." Lightning placed a restraining hand on her second-in-command without taking her eyes from Hope.

 

Despite feeling flustered at Lightning's intense stare, the young Director still managed to gather his composure. He adopted a cool façade mimicking his mentor's initial professionalism. "Thank you, Captain. Let me know if the situation on our northern border changes." Rygdea responded with a nod and left. Hope interrupted Sazh's steps toward the door. "Mr. Katzroy, please stay."

 

Sazh stopped where he was. "You sure 'bout that, Director? I have nothing to contribute to peace talks beyond what I've done."

 

Hope was insistent. "Yes, Mr. Katzroy. Please, everyone take a seat." He gestured to the seats he'd arranged during his nervous pacing.

 

"Call me Sazh, then." Sazh, Lightning, and Fang each sat in the chairs situated around the desk.

 

 _Might as well tell them all at the same time._ Hope pulled his chair from behind the desk and grabbed the portfolio. _The question is 'How?'._

 

Lightning's voice broke the silence after Hope settled into his seat. "Director." Silvered head snapped up; green eyes locked with blue. The shadow of a smirk with a familiar mischievous edge pulled at the Champion's lips before disappearing as if it had never been. "Why did you seek us out?"

 

 _Right._ Hope settled into his chair. "I'm sure Sazh told you we want to end this war." Nods all around. "We'd also like to ally with you against Caius Ballad until he is defeated or a peace agreement can be negotiated." Fang snorted derisively; Lightning waved her budding commentary away. Hope continued, "He's attacked Gran Pulse as frequently as Valhalla." More nods.

 

Clapping a hand on Sazh's shoulder, much to the older man's surprise, Fang stated, "That doesn't tell us why you sent him to us." She raised an elegantly arched brow in query. "I'd expect a member of your diplomatic corps, that annoying excuse for military, or you."

 

 _Here goes nothing._ Taking a deep breath, Hope met Lightning's gaze and held it. "I don't know how much you know about the Academy's internal workings. Director Zaidelle disappeared several days ago. In the interim, many things have happened. The Sanctum attempted a coup that Rygdea and his Cavalry put an end to rather...definitively. Yesterday, the Academy's Advisory Council voted to make me Director. I was instated this morning."

 

"Rygdea and I are committed to brokering a peace agreement between human and Elementa. Champion Farron, you are the only Elementa on Pulse with the authority to speak on your Queen's behalf. Our people lived side by side for centuries after the rifts between realms appeared." Here, Hope met the others' gazes as well. "There's no reason why we can't live that way again. Before we can do that though, trust needs to be rebuilt between the Academy and Valhalla."

 

Lightning's narrowed eyes passed over him like a knife. "I think that goes without saying. How do you propose to do that?"

 

Hope's gaze met hers looking for encouragement, a hint of their former connection, anything to get him through what came next. Unfortunately, he didn't find it. Lightning's expression was aloof, almost cold. _No, she's steeling herself for something. Does she know?_

 

Taking another fortifying breath, he prepared for the fallout of what he needed to say. "Trust is built on honesty. You three especially need to know what I found on my desk the first time I stepped into this office several hours ago." Hope passed the reports on Subject H1, Subject 626, and Subjects Alpha and Zeta to Sazh, Lightning, and Fang respectively. As they read, he pulled out the two memos he'd found for later perusal. _If this meeting lasts that long._

 

Hope observed the other members of this impromptu peace council. Sazh was staring into space after reading the report Hope deduced was about his son, Dajh. _It makes sense - the only human to manifest magic without becoming l'Cie,_ _**and** _ _it was water magic._ Fang appeared ready to shred everything in her path, if not with her bare hands then definitely with the spear leaning against the back of her chair. Most of his attention stayed on Etro's Chosen Champion. Lightning stiffened throughout her reading. He noticed a slight tremor in her hands before she placed the report in her lap and smoothed it. _I_ _**really** _ _hope I'm wrong about who Subject 626 is._

 

Unsurprisingly, Fang was the first to speak. Standing swiftly, the intimidating woman stepped threateningly toward Hope. "You expect us to believe the Academy is interested in peace after reading **this**?!" Lightning reached up to grasp Fang's arm and directed the other woman to sit. The Guardian begrudgingly did as told. "You can't be serious, Light. These Pulsians obviously can't be trusted!" Lightning cut her hand through the air. Fang hissed a sigh followed by a testy "Fine!"

 

Hope interceded with as much sincerity as he could muster given he completely understood, even shared, their anger and disgust. "I **do** expect you to believe me when I say we want peace." Hope spat the next sentences out as if they left a foul film in his mouth. " **Look** at the dates on those reports. **Look** under which jurisdiction those **experiments** were sanctioned and completed." He held his hand out to Fang and Lightning. "If I was more concerned about the Academy's reputation than forging peace between us, why would I show you these reports?"

 

Fang snarled back, "To save your hide. Your side's losing, kiddo."

 

"Fang! That's enough." Lightning breathed deeply then passed the report back to Hope. Eyes shimmering with tears she refused to shed, she looked up at him. "What else do you have to show us, Director?"

 

 _Damn! I hate it when I'm right. 626_ _**is** _ _Serah._ Hope reluctantly passed the memos to Lightning. "They were planning on dismantling the entirety of Valhalla's government and decimate the Elementa people to augment humans."

 

Fang read the first memo over Lightning's shoulder. Eyes widening, she clenched her spear and thrust it toward Hope before her superior could stop her. "They're targeting my 'Nille!"

 

Hope jerked away from the spear aimed at his chest hard enough to knock his chair over. Holding his hands in front of his chest in a non-aggressive gesture, he sputtered the promise he'd made to himself and Lightning when he first saw the Sanctum's reports. " **Look** at the dates, will you?! I didn’t do this, and I'll stop it!"

 

Sazh stepped between Academia's leader and the infuriated Elementa. "Now, now, missy. Those dates don't match up to him being responsible." He also held his hands up when she shifted her spear point from the silver haired man on the floor to the older man before her.

 

"Fang!" An intricately detailed gunblade flashed into existence against the dragoon's spear. "I said. That. Is. Enough!" Lightning's stoic expression was at odds with the understanding hand she placed on her second's shoulder. "Vanille is home, safe and sound."

 

Fang relaxed enough to loosen her white-knuckled grip on her spear and stand down. Lightning turned to Hope on the floor. "We'll get to the bottom of this. And we'll bring everyone home." She extended her hand to help him.

 

Hope accepted her aid and allowed her to pull him up. "Exactly." He refused to release her hand, shocked a little bit that he was actually taller than her. _It has been thirteen years since I last saw her._ Lightning gazed at him wide eyed when he didn't let go of her right away; the expression was just as he remembered. He started to crack a smile, and he wanted to laugh when her soft blue gaze narrowed in warning. He promptly let go to save their combined dignities: hers from having her soldier persona compromised by innocent hand-holding and his from being knocked to the floor—again.

 

Turning to the others, he continued more seriously, "The only way I can find, charge, and prosecute members of the Academy, Sanctum allies, and fugitives of these activities or the coup is if I'm not fighting Valhalla and Caius." He locked gazes with Fang then with Lightning. Lingering on the calming aqua blue, he said, "Please. Help me make things right."

 

Lightning regarded him for several moments. Smirking with more than a hint of Lumina coming through, she shrugged. "In need of a knight in shining armor," she watched Hope's eye widen impossibly large before she finished with, "Director?"

 

"I'm NOT...," Hope came to an abrupt stop once the word 'Director' registered. He coughed, suddenly uncomfortable with what he almost said. "Ummm. Right. We're agreed. We'll work together to defeat Caius then."

 

Another almost-smile graced Lightning's features. "I said so, didn't I?"

 

Hope nodded. "Right."

 

Fang and Sazh exchanged confused looks before turning to their leaders.

 

Fang muttered to the older man, "Did I miss something here?"

 

Sazh simply shook his head. "You and me both."

 

Lightning sauntered over to the video wall. "How do we move the view so we can see where Caius is?"

 

Hope stepped up behind her and reached over her shoulder. He tried to ignore the scent of roses and sunshine that wafted gently from her. He overlooked her stiffening posture at his closeness with a bit more success. The young scientist utterly failed to quash the desire to step closer to her than was absolutely necessary.

 

Hope tapped an icon in the upper right of the screen. A full map of Academia came into view. Tapping the northern border behind Academy HQ, he explained the system. "Here. This will shift the location." He then pinched his thumb and forefinger together, placed them on the wall, and spread them in a smooth motion. "You can zoom in like this." He then stepped away. "You can zoom out with the opposite gesture. Placing your finger, hand, etc. on the wall and dragging in any direction will shift the video in that direction."

 

Fang stepped up beside her general who seemed a bit dazed. Sly humor glinted in her eyes promising an interesting conversation with the other woman later. The Guardian noticed dark purple among the normally brightly clothed citizens of Academia. She reached out to zoom the image in. "Looks like he's right on your doorstep, Director." She looked drolly at the man on the other side of Lightning. "What're we gonna do about it?"

 

Lightning answered grimly, "Give him the fight he's searching for." She turned sharply on her heel and sauntered out.

 

Hope watched her, baffled, before hurrying after her. "What do you mean 'fight'? Can't we negotiate with him?" The other two caught up quickly.  
  
Fang snorted. "Caius Ballad doesn't know the meaning of the words 'compromise' or 'surrender'. You bust his ass or he feeds you yours."

 

Sazh muttered in disgust, "What a lovely thought."

 

"Not particularly." Hope was just close enough to hear Lightning's murmur.

 

Hope couldn't understand Caius' position. "So he won't ally with us to catch the people who are **really** responsible for this mess?" Lightning and Fang shook their heads. He continued sarcastically, "Great." Gaze shifting to Etro's Champion, he asked the question burning to get out, "You **can** beat him, right?"

 

Lightning answered without breaking stride or looking his way. "Caius and Fang trained me. I know all their moves, routines, and weaknesses."

 

Soft green eyes widened at the corollary to her statement he dared not say aloud. _He knows all those things about you, too._ The thought brought another clenching knot of anxiety to settle around his stomach. They walked out of the main doors onto the Central Bridge.

 

"Warrior Goddess." The small group came to an abrupt stop at those words. Narrowed lavender eyes cut across the small group. "Why am I not surprised?" The taller man's derisive smirk served as evidence of Caius' complete antipathy for the place and the people before him. Hope felt the former Guardian's gaze pass over him as a physical thing and shuddered. Fang stiffened in affront at the deliberate challenge to her friend and commander; her white-knuckled grasp on her spear testament to the effort behind her restraint. Sazh shrank away a bit while his hands drifted toward the pistols at his sides. Lightning remained unaffected.

 

"Right." Lightning stepped forward to the forefront of her companions. She called her gunblade, Overture, into being and held it down and to the right in a manner equally prepared for offense or defense. "This ends. Now."

 

"Indeed." The centuries old warrior pulled his sword, a large threatening thing beautiful in its asymmetry. A sickly blue and violet glow flickered up and down the blade. "Lose yourself in battle." He drew the overly large weapon back then slashed down at his former commander in an overhand strike. "And rejoice!"

 

Lightning gracefully pirouetted around the strike, white feathers trailing after her. Deflecting the attack away from her comrades with her shield, she responded in kind—a straight jab aimed at Caius' side. He easily twisted out of the way. With a flick of his wrist, the barbed black sword embedded itself into the walkway. A violet and black stream of mana raced toward the younger Elementa tearing gouges in the Central Bridge. She leapt above it.

 

Blows were exchanged in rapid succession. They all missed or were deflected. Any onlooker could be excused for believing the two combatants were evenly matched. Hope was not among that number. As he watched the battle unfold, he realized Caius Ballad was everything the stories said. Strong in body, mind, and magic with a singular focus, Caius was said to be unbeatable. Legends said his dedication to the Seeress, Paddra Nsu Yeul, was the only reason he hadn't been named Etro's Champion centuries ago; that he had, in effect, turned the position down.

 

Hope watched the tableau unfold, dumbfounded and inexplicably terrified. Not for himself. Not even for his people and home. His terror was all for Lightning.

 

He recollected his role when a subordinate ran up to him. Panicked, the lower ranked man yelled, "Director! Everything's coming apart on the outskirts of New Town and between here and the Pillar. What do we do?"

 

Hope looked at him like the other man had lost his mind. _You seriously need me to tell you..._. He shook the less-than-charitable thoughts away and answered his colleague's question. "Evacuate everyone. Get them into Bhunivelze. If we can launch it before the Chaos converts every physical law we know to nothing, we might have a chance." Nodding the man started off; then he turned back.

 

"Director Estheim. What about you?"

 

"Don't worry about me! Get going." Hope's cold command caught the others by surprise. Even Fang looked startled. He gathered his composure, which was reduced to a thin veneer of calm over panic, before continuing. "I'm out here waiting to negotiate peace with Etro's Champion, and she's a **little** busy at the moment." With a sheepish nod, the researcher left.

 

While the small group was distracted, the two warriors broke away from each other and put some space between them. They were fighting along the second tier of the Bridge area while Hope and the others remained on the lower plaza in front of the Academy. An eruption of Chaos and mana drew their attention again.

 

Above the roaring winds, Caius' voice called, "Husk of the wandering comet, I summon thee!" He whipped his sword up, pointing it straight into the sky. The resultant shockwave obliterated the upper levels of the surrounding buildings as fireballs rained down from the heavens. Hope and the others raced for a more sheltered location as debris and skyfire rained down.

 

Just as they made it to shelter, Lightning fell gracefully from above and landed behind them. Frustration laced every word she growled, "Not this again." She exchanged glances with Fang, who nodded. Falling off the side of the walkway, Lightning pulled a pink crystal rose from her breast, let go of it, and, with a slash of Overture, broke it. From the summon icon, a White Bahamut materialized. Swooping under her, they both soared into the sky.

 

Hope gazed after her with wide eyes. He wasn't aware of stepping forward as Light fell, nor was he aware when Fang grabbed his sleeve to stop him. Once she was out of his sight, he rounded on Fang, eyes frantic, "What the **hell** was that?!"

 

"Relax, kid. That was an eidolon." Fang smirked at Hope's irked expression. "I'm about 500 years older than you AND Sunshine out there, so don't go all high and mighty on me, yeah." She laughed outright as his face betrayed the shift from upset to astounded. "Elementa don't age the way you Pulsians do." He nodded slowly. She shifted her focus from the Director to the battle still ongoing outside of the precarious spot they'd found. Pink rose petals heralded Odin's arrival above them. "We can talk about it later, but let's survive now." At that moment, an ear-blistering screech was heard, and that suddenly the fireballs ceased falling.

 

Footsteps echoed through the hollow space. The three companions were still huddled under an overhanging walkway with little space to maneuver. They overheard the taunt Caius flung at his one time student and commander. "Let's not waste time." The cold glow of Chaos reflected off of every nearby surface. "Powers of Chaos bend to my will!"

 

With that command, the trio watched in disbelief as the debris that had been falling, stopped and actually reversed its movement. Fang muttered under her breath, "I didn't know he could do that."

 

The cold knot in Hope's stomach tied itself tighter until he was fighting the urge to vomit. "She **can** beat him, right?" Sea green clashed with gray green eyes, demanding the answer neither truly wanted to face. _She said she knew all his tricks, that he'd trained her. If Fang doesn't know all his abilities, how can Light?_ his thoughts kept his stomach churning with anxiety.

 

A shuddering impact on the walkway above broke the silence below. Lightning's voice rose above the commotion of a large population evacuating a relatively small surface area. "Damn you, Caius Ballad! You want to end everything."

 

Caius' cold voice, carrying a strange sadness, answered, "Oblivion is the fate of all things." Everything Caius did seemed to be built of mana and Chaos in equal measure, and whatever he was doing this time was no different. Fang paled when his next words reached them. "Cast your shadow over all. Wings of night!"

 

The Valhallan Guardian reached for her right shoulder; nothing happened. "Damn it, Light."

 

They watched, unable to tear their gazes away, as a blast of Chaos blew Lightning off the walkway above. Multiple shockwaves pulverized what was left of the surrounding buildings' upper levels. Lightning landed on a nearby outcropping, sheltered in Odin's arms. The eidolon kneeled before her in obeisance then vanished from her side. As the dust cleared, she came face-to-face with Chaos Bahamut in Caius' place.

 

Hope stood aghast with an equally distressed Fang and Sazh. "What happened to Caius?" Sazh's voice is faint.

 

"If I'm right, Old Man.... "Fang worried her lower lip with her teeth. "I didn't know this was even possible."

 

With a roar, the dark Bahamut banished the lingering Chaos. He swiped at Etro's Champion. Light easily leapt away.

 

"Didn't know **what** was possible?" Hope's desire for a peaceful resolution to the conflict and the chance to resume a valued friendship vanished the instant they walked out to find Caius on the plaza above the Academy.

 

Spinning midair to face her opponent, Light drew her sword across her body for a sideways slash. As she attacked with all her strength, Bahamut stopped her with a claw.

 

Fang's murmur barely carried to the two men with her. "An incarnate summon."

 

Chaos and mana glowed bright in the sky.

 

Hope was incredulous. "Don't those kill the summoner?"

 

The other claw came from seemingly nowhere, blindsiding the young warrior.

 

The Guardian's voice took on a darkly bitter edge. "Yeah, which is why I'm shocked Caius did this. He hates to lose."

 

The Champion's unconscious body arched gracefully through the air. The Director's entire being focused solely on her; everyone and everything else around him faded into nothingness.

 

Hope watched helplessly as Lightning hit the ground just out of reach. Rushing to her side, her name burst from his lips uncontrollably. "Light!" The Academy Director dropped to his knees beside Valhalla's last Champion and gathered her into his arms. Despite her pallor and the beating Caius had meted out to her in their duel, Lightning's breaths puffed steadily against Hope's neck. "Thank Etro. You're alive." Relief flooded through him leaving him weak and shaky.

 

"Hmph. Pathetic." With that judgment, Caius deliberately caught Hope's gaze. Purple bore into sea green with threatening intent. "Embrace the terror." Those words spoken to the human who dared put hands on an Elementa Champion, Caius raised his sword, opened its eye, and unleashed Chaos upon Academia. Lightning's vibrant aura, the aura all powerful Elementa carried with them, waned before Hope's eyes as the force washed over them in waves.

 

"No. LIGHT!" Hope tightened his hold on her as if he could shield her with his body. For the first time since the fireworks display when his mother died, Director Estheim wished. "Please. Don't leave me." Tears gathered and fell as he felt his own strength leech from his body. Through his grief he became aware of a warmth he'd never felt before. A disembodied voice echoed in his head.

 

_What would you give to protect her?_

 

 _Anything._ Hope didn't hesitate with his answer. _Everything._ He pulled away to gaze at her deceptively peaceful features. _Whatever's required._

 

_Would you accept the brand of l'Cie if it granted you the power to protect her?_

 

Again, his answer came on instinct. _In a heartbeat._ He brushed his fingers across her cheek and into her hair then pulled her closer. She'd lost the battle with Caius; Hope would be damned if she lost the war.

 

_Then accept my blessing and my brand, Hope Estheim. You are now my l'Cie; Chosen of Etro; Guardian of my Champion._

 

A searing pain ripped through his left wrist where his glove and jacket sleeve normally overlapped. Images of Lightning helpless and in danger flashed across his vision. In each one he was her shield and her weapon. As the last image flashed before his mind's eye, Hope's world was torn asunder.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to shadowmeowth and her character/element association gifset (found on tumblr: http://shadowmeowth.tumblr.com/tagged/so-here-is-something-I've-been-wanting-to-do-for-a-long-time). The first draft of (what was) the first paragraph plus that gifset gave birth to this entire AU.


End file.
